


真实世界

by IMTSITNSky



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMTSITNSky/pseuds/IMTSITNSky
Summary: 《老友记》AU，轻喜群像文。





	1. Chapter 1

1

“跟我们谈谈你的约会对象？”坐在橙色长沙发上的史蒂夫举着一个大大的明黄色咖啡杯子，兴致勃勃地看着身边的娜塔莎。

娜塔莎从史蒂夫面前的盘子里拿起一块松饼：“没什么好谈的。哇哦，你眼里的光芒比你的头发还耀眼。”

史蒂夫摸了摸自己的金发：“加分项，对吧？”

“别这样嘛，”在柜台前点单的索尔回过头来，“我们对他很好奇。”

史蒂夫不由点头：“是啊，什么样的人才会决定和你约会啊。”

娜塔莎无语地看着他，继而作势要把手上的油污蹭在史蒂夫的身上。史蒂夫灵活一躲，两个人在沙发上剑拔弩张地对峙起来。

“你的咖啡。”咖啡店的老板把一杯香草拿铁放在桌子上，转身去擦拭纸杯蛋糕的透明罩子。

索尔盯着那杯香草拿铁。

两秒后，他开口：“洛基。”

咖啡店那位瘦削、黑发的老板停下手里的动作看着他：“怎么了？”

“我点的是抹茶牛奶。”索尔说。

洛基瞥一眼那杯香草拿铁：“这就是抹茶牛奶。”

索尔翻个白眼，无奈地拿起那杯咖啡离开了柜台前。他坐到橙色沙发一侧的一张单人沙发中，询问娜塔莎：“你的房租谈得怎么样？”

娜塔莎缓缓转向他，同时慢慢扬起嘴角：“房东说了，一分都不能少。”眼睛里一点笑意都没有，全是寒意。

索尔被这种目光看得浑身都不自在，他斟酌着说：“节哀。”

史蒂夫无言地拍了拍娜塔莎的肩膀。

娜塔莎望着天花板，重重叹气：“我只想找到一个室友来和我分担房租！”

一个姑娘闯进了咖啡店，推门时发出的声响太大，所有咖啡店里的顾客都不由好奇地看过去。

娜塔莎瞪圆了眼睛，看着那个穿着一身粉色丝绸礼服，挽着发髻的姑娘：“旺达？”

“哦，上帝！”那个姑娘提着裙摆冲到了娜塔莎面前，她隔着沙发背紧紧握住娜塔莎的手：“哦，上帝，太好了！娜塔莎，见到你真好！我去了你留的地址，保安告诉我你可能在这里，我能和你住一段时间吗？我离家出走了。”

娜塔莎愣了一下，然后抬头望向了天花板。她虔诚地说：“感谢您。”

史蒂夫也望向了天花板，他恳切地祈求：“而我只想要再次结婚！”

一个男人推门走了进来。

史蒂夫的表情僵硬起来。索尔差点把嘴里的咖啡喷得满桌都是。

那个男人径直走向了这张橙色沙发，和坐在这里的几个人打招呼：“嘿，伙计们！”

索尔笑容灿烂：“嗨，巴基。”

史蒂夫的笑容极其不自然：“嗨，巴基。”

巴基不明所以地看着他们：“怎么了？”

“史蒂夫想和你复婚。”索尔飞快地说。

史蒂夫震惊地瞪着他。

巴基笑了一下：“好啊。”

史蒂夫捏了捏眉心。

这次换成索尔目瞪口呆了：“真的？”

巴基把一缕碍事的头发挑到脑后去：“假的。”说完，他没再理会这些玩笑，去柜台点了一杯咖啡。等待咖啡的时候，他靠在柜台上，看着正在安慰旺达的娜塔莎：“怎么回事？这是谁？”

“哦，对，我还没有介绍你们，”娜塔莎说，“朋友们，这是我大学时期的学妹，旺达；旺达，这是我的邻居巴基、史蒂夫，还有我们的朋友索尔。”

旺达看上去还是有些慌张，她露出一个笑容来：“你们好。”

他们也友善地回应了这个小姑娘。

娜塔莎带着旺达坐在了沙发中央，关切地问：“发生什么了？”

“我，我今天订婚……”

娜塔莎皱着眉打断她：“而我没有被邀请吗？”

“呃……”旺达咬咬嘴唇，“抱歉。”

“……好吧，原谅你了。然后呢？”

“然后我突然想起来，有一次我想要胡迪，我的男朋友给我买了海绵宝宝……”

史蒂夫和索尔对视一眼，两个人都是一脸怀疑自己听错了的表情。

“你知道，我只想要胡迪，可是他给了我海绵宝宝，我是说，他喜欢海绵宝宝，可是我不喜欢，他只把他喜欢的东西给我，却不考虑我的喜欢。然后我又想起来，这种事发生过很多次，伦敦和巴黎，网球和游泳，他总在把他的想法强加给我……继而我意识到，他就是我的父亲。”

娜塔莎嫌恶地皱脸：“呃……”

“不不不，我不是说他真的是我的父亲，我只是说，他就像我的父亲一样，他在掌控我的人生，上帝啊，我的后半生会有多可怕啊……我想到这些就忍不住了，然后我就到这里来了……你会收留我的对吧？你是我在这座城市里唯一认识的人了！”旺达几乎是眼中含泪地看着娜塔莎。

娜塔莎偏头看她：“所以，你现在身无分文？”

“不，我带了我的信用卡！”旺达晃晃手包。

“当然了！”娜塔莎热情地拥抱旺达，“欢迎你来和我一起住！”

柜台前的巴基笑着看这一幕，和史蒂夫交换了一个心照不宣的眼神。

洛基的声音响起：“你的咖啡好了。”

巴基只看了一眼就把那杯牛奶推回去：“我点的焦糖阿法奇朵。”

洛基瞥了一眼：“我相信这就是你的焦糖阿法奇朵。”

巴基、史蒂夫、娜塔莎和索尔目不转睛地盯着电视。电视里一个金发女人正站在游泳池前准备以跳入泳池的方式向另一位家庭成员道歉。

“她究竟会不会跳进去呢？”史蒂夫问。

“我说跳进去！”巴基说，“跳进去！跳进去！跳进去！”

其他几个开始人跟着他一起喊：“跳进去！跳进去！跳进去！”

电视里的金发女人在试图躲过去无果后，向前迈了一步，跳进了游泳池里，被她得罪的另一个女人立刻就原谅了她，其他的家庭成员都开心地笑着鼓起掌来。电视前的几个人也惊喜地鼓起了掌。

继而电视中一个又一个家庭成员被推入或跳入了泳池，轻松温情的背景音乐响起，他们在泳池里笑着闹成一团。

娜塔莎抱着一个靠枕，似乎被感动了：“噢——真温馨。”

“可问题是我不喜欢海绵宝宝！”旺达的声音传过来，“我不喜欢海绵宝宝！我不喜欢海绵宝宝！我不喜欢海绵宝宝！什么叫没有人不喜欢海绵宝宝？难道我不是人吗？”

他们关了电视，齐刷刷地看向旺达。

“爹地！听我说！不！这不是海绵宝宝的问题！我也不想要胡迪！不不，我是说，我当然还想要胡迪——可现在的问题是，我一直在过你给我安排的生活，是，我当然知道你是为我好，可是，如果我想要过我自己的生活呢？”

他们安静地看着。

旺达咬住了嘴唇：“那也许，我不需要你的钱呢？”继而她变了脸色：“等等，我说了也许！”她把手机从耳边拿到面前，看到那个电话被挂断了。

旺达垂头丧气地拖着脚步走了向了其他几个人，巴基贴心地站起来，把一张单人沙发让给了她。

旺达坐下去，目光呆滞：“我该怎么办……”

“找个工作。”娜塔莎言简意赅。

旺达还想再说些什么，娜塔莎的电话响了。她走到厨房那边去接电话。

巴基拍着旺达的肩膀安慰她：“别担心，一切都会好起来的。或许你愿意听个故事吗？”

“抱歉，”旺达愧疚地看着巴基，“我现在脑子里很乱，我想自己静一静。”

“好吧，”巴基又把目光转向了史蒂夫，“我保证这个故事非常精彩，我昨晚构思的……”

史蒂夫站起来往外走：“我还有工作！马上就要迟到了！”

“今天是周日！”巴基把一个靠枕朝他的背影扔过去，可惜史蒂夫跑得太快了，靠枕只砸到了门上。

巴基把目光转向索尔：“你知道，我一向觉得你是我们当中审美水平最高，最懂得欣赏的人，我相信你一定会喜欢这个故事的——”

“啊，真不巧，我有个约会，让我来看看时间，”索尔抬起了手腕，“还有十五分钟。抱歉，兄弟，下次吧！”索尔一边说一边站起来向外走。

巴基又一次扔出了一个靠枕：“骗子！你根本就不戴手表！”

结束通话的娜塔莎警告地瞪了巴基一眼，俯身捡起那两个靠枕。她转过身去，巴基的面孔就在她面前五厘米处。

娜塔莎发誓，她真的是下意识地把两个靠枕拍上了巴基的脑袋的。

“所以，”巴基坐在餐桌边，揉着自己被拍肿的脸颊，“看在我受伤的份上，可以听听我新构思的故事吗？”

“哦，甜心……”娜塔莎坐在他对面，也伸出手揉了揉他的脸颊。

“你让我更疼了。”巴基躲开娜塔莎的手。

娜塔莎心疼地看着他：“你知道，我大可以骗你我马上要去约会，可是我没有这样做。”

巴基满怀希望地看着她：“那这是可以的意思吗？”

娜塔莎眼神真挚：“我希望我可以，但是我不愿意。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

2

娜塔莎家的门铃响了。巴基埋在装修杂志里的脸立刻抬了起来。他难掩兴奋地问：“是他吗？那个不知道哪里不对劲要和你约会的男人？”

娜塔莎没有理会他。

旺达的手搭沙发靠背上垫着下巴，她带着一脸花掉的妆容严肃道：“听听过来人的忠告，娜塔莎，别随便订婚。”

“……淡定，姑娘，我不会的。”

“她倒是想。”巴基一边说一边递给旺达一个“你知道我在说什么”的眼神。

“那……”旺达看上去没那么严肃了，反而有几分八卦的神情，“他长得好看吗？”

“我们马上就要见到了。”巴基坐直，动手整理了一下自己的上衣。

娜塔莎给了他一个嫌恶且无语的眼神。

娜塔莎笑着把门打开：“嗨，安迪。”

那个叫安迪的男人走进来，有些腼腆地搓着手：“嗨，娜特。”

巴基小声和旺达说：“他很帅。”

旺达露出了一个非常赞同的表情。

“我来给你们介绍一下，这是安迪，安迪，这是——”娜塔莎顿了两秒，“这不重要。”

巴基捂住胸口：“我一点都不受伤。”

娜塔莎没有理会他，和安迪说：“等我一下。”

她走到旺达身边：“旺达，你还好吗？我是说，如果你需要人陪的话，我可以不去约会的。”

“不不，”旺达感激地看着她，“谢谢你，但是我没关系的，你去吧，玩得开心点。”

娜塔莎的回应几乎一秒间隔都没有：“好的。”

她快步走到门边，穿起外套抓起包，揽住安迪：“拜拜，二位。”

“拜拜。”

“拜拜，玩得开心。”

一声门响过后，屋子里安静下来。

巴基的眼珠慢慢地挪动，转向了旺达。

“所以……”他坐在她身边，语气和缓，“你真的不想听故事吗？”

旺达苦着脸，摇摇头。

“如果真的是个很好的故事呢？”

旺达默不作声地盯着他，像是在思考怎么拒绝他。慢慢地，她脸上的神色变了：“你知道吗？我确实有点想听故事了！”

“太棒了！”巴基像看着美金一样看着她。

“但是，”旺达搂着一个抱枕，“我想听你的故事。”

“什么意思？”

“你和那位什么先生离过婚？”

“你是说史蒂夫？”

“哦，史蒂夫，对，是他——不怪我，我不可能一下子记住你们所有人的名字。”

“我叫什么？”

“呃，索尔？”

“……巴基。”

“巴基，我会记住的。那，巴基，可以说说你和史蒂夫的故事吗？”

“为什么？”

“没什么……”旺达又抓起桌上的一罐爆米花，打开盖子，“就是好奇。你看，我现在只是一个没了未婚夫，我是说，未未婚夫，无家可归甚至不被家人接受的可怜姑娘，也许你的故事可以让我感觉好一点？”

巴基的目光锐利起来，像是看穿了她：“不，可怜姑娘，你只是想听八卦而已。”

“是的，八卦可以治愈我。”

“好吧，你想从哪里开始听？”

“从你们结婚开始？”

“哪次？”

旺达的眼睛瞪得圆圆的：“什么！”

“我们结过两次婚，也离过两次婚。”

“什么！哇哦，这可真劲爆，”旺达抓起一把爆米花，“我上次听到这么劲爆的消息还是史塔克家的那个胡子男和他们家的管家私奔了。”

巴基惊讶地张大了嘴巴：“什么！”

“哦，糟糕，那好像是内部消息。”

巴基也抓起一把爆米花，身体后仰靠在了沙发靠背上：“那不重要，多说点。”

“不如你先告诉我你和史蒂夫的故事，然后我会非常、非常详细地告诉你这件事。”

“成交。”

“从你们第一次结婚说起。”

“那是在我们还在上大学的时候……”

“哇，”旺达的笑容慢慢扩大，“我真是越来越期待了……”

“在我们上大学的时候，我们就是情侣了。你知道，大学，总是会有各种无聊的活动，舞会，派对，诸如此类……那个时候我非常受欢迎——当然现在也一样——但是我们的小史蒂夫就不是了，他那个时候有一点点不善交际，他甚至在他的博客里写‘看到你在那里和一群人谈笑风生，而我只能坐在角落里和酒杯与方巾游戏，这种感觉真的要杀死我。’”巴基轻笑一声：“想想那个画面，确实有点可怜。”

“是……”

“所以在我看到这条博客的时候，我就直接去跟他说，我们结婚吧。”

“什么？”

“我不想让他总是处于某种不安中，我想给他一种安全感，所以我们第二天就去结婚了。穿着旧衣服，去珠宝店买了一对戒指，他带上了他室友的笔，我带上了一个史迪仔的玩偶，然后，我们就结婚了。没有任何仪式，我们身边的所有人都不知道，甚至连我们的家人都不知道。”

“哇哦……这，疯狂，也很浪漫。那你们的家人现在也不知道吗？”

“现在他们当然知道了，这要多谢娜塔莎，”巴基咬牙切齿，“多谢她在去年的感恩节晚宴时当众揭我的底，让我花了三个月的工资来买礼物好抚平家人的怒火。”

“我真遗憾错过了去年感恩节。那你们后来为什么离婚？”

巴基的绿眼睛盯着桌子上的一个玻璃杯，有些失神，继而他嘴角扬起一个很小很小的弧度，有些感怀又有些苦涩：“可能是因为我们还不够成熟。毕业后，所有的压力一下子都来了，找工作，找房子，要和两个工作的地方距离都不远，房租不能太贵……就是，在所有的琐事中，你眼中那个不凡的人会变得越来越平凡，我们开始争吵，一次，两次，三次，越来越多次，到最后你会觉得不想回家，因为回家比不回家更累。其实现在看，也许那只是一个阶段，如果可以的话，我真希望那时候有人可以告诉我们，再坚持一下，再坚持一下下，你们就可以度过那个阶段了。但是……”巴基耸下肩：“反正都过去了。为了不让情况更糟糕，我们决定和平分开，做回朋友。”

旺达纠结地看着他：“你们之间好像还有可能？”

“也许吧。”

旺达又问：“靠自己生活真的那么可怕吗？我是说，找工作什么的，我还没有工作过，除了有一年暑假给我爸爸打工，但你知道，那种根本不算。”

巴基温和地看着她：“只要你开始做起来，就不可怕了。”

旺达紧抿着嘴唇，若有所思地点点头。几秒后，她说：“那你们第二次结婚是怎么回事？”

“哦，那次，那次是纯粹的意外。”

“哦？”

“我们一群人去了拉斯维加斯，你知道，在维加斯，什么都可能发生，我们喝醉了，进了教堂……然后，等我们酒醒了，我们亲爱的朋友们给我们看了婚礼录像。”巴基自己微微摇着头，仿佛不忍回首。

旺达嚼着爆米花，眼神里都是满足：“我说早了，这才是真疯狂。”

“然后我们就离婚了。就这样，呼——好了，该我听故事了。”

“你知道吗？”旺达把爆米花放回去，“我们应该出去逛街，花钱，一边走一边讲史塔克的故事。”

“花钱？”巴基一边反问一边把爆米花罐的盖子盖好。

“是的！购物是比八卦还灵验的治愈良方。”

“你是说，用你的信用卡？”

“当然。”

“那你要拿什么还？”

“呃，我们不能先花完钱再考虑这些事吗？”

“不能。”

“……”旺达失魂落魄地跌坐在沙发上

“我觉得，”巴基思索着说，“你应该剪掉你的信用卡。”

“为什么！”

“人都是要逼自己一把的，旺达，如果你决定自己生活，就不能再自己溺爱自己了。”

“可是——”

“没有可是，小姑娘。”

娜塔莎回来的时候，家里有许多人。旺达坐在餐桌旁，身边站着巴基、史蒂夫、索尔和洛基，他们就像护卫一样。

娜塔莎把门关上：“非常感谢你们进出自由。说吧，发生什么了？”

“我们在等你。”

“为了什么？”

洛基的笑容里带着点看戏的玩味：“旺达要剪掉她的信用卡。”

“什么！”娜塔莎快步走过去，看到桌子上的剪刀和旺达的信用卡，“真的？”

“是的……”旺达有气无力地回答她，“但是，这真的有必要吗？”

“有的，”娜塔莎的手扶上她的肩膀，“这其实是一个重要的仪式，让你和过去的金丝雀生活一刀两断，让你下定决心去向你的父亲以及所有人证明，你可以。动手吧，旺达。”

“可是……”

“可是什么？”

“我有一点害怕。”

“不用怕，我们会帮你的。”娜塔莎安慰地说。

旺达抬起头来，看到其他几个人那种鼓励的神色，他们在用眼睛说话，别担心，你可以，我们在。

旺达深吸一口气。

“动手吧。”娜塔莎说。

旺达的剪刀夹住了信用卡，她大叫着：“不，我不想——上帝，我真的看不下去——”

其他几个人像为心爱的球队加油一样拍着手为她打气：“剪卡！剪卡！剪卡……”

旺达咬住下唇，闭上眼睛，下定了决心。“咔嚓”一声轻响。

旺达睁开眼，看到她的信用卡断成了两截。在她的身边，她的新朋友们在为她欢呼鼓掌。索尔甚至还吹起了口哨。

旺达觉得这一切不可思议，但她抑制不住自己的笑容。她依然对未来感到惶恐，但是内心深处，一种更加强烈的情绪已经出现并占据了主导，她感到了轻松。旺达捂着嘴：“哦，我的上帝……我真不敢相信我做到了！我做到了！我做到了！耶！”她激动地张开双臂，娜塔莎立刻给了她一个温暖的拥抱。然后她直视着旺达的眼睛，轻轻搭上她的肩膀，说：“欢迎来到真实世界，这里糟透了，你会爱上这里的。”

娜塔莎失眠了。

她直直地望着天花板。

她终于清醒地意识到了一个问题——房租。

该死的！应该让她先交了房租再剪卡的！娜塔莎咬着牙，在纽约的凌晨三点，用意念疯狂咆哮。

 

TBC


End file.
